


I do - or at least I will

by legallyblained



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblained/pseuds/legallyblained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of about 9,000 reunion fics I wrote during the break up. This one is set at Will and Emma's (first) wedding, which I stupidly thought was going to go to plan. Ha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do - or at least I will

“I now pronounce you…” dozens of faces lit up and Will and Emma beamed at each other as Shannon continued, “husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Emma let out a giggle as Will leaned in to kiss her, setting the crowd of family, friends and glee club members off in a standing ovation. He finally pulled away and slid his hand from her cheek to her waist and they turned to face the congregation, both of them grinning and giddy, and even Santana was tearing up. Artie gave her a teasing nudge and she shoved her hip into his shoulder, Finn handed Puck a tissue, and Kurt felt Rachel clinging to his elbow. He glanced down to smile at her and gave her a squeeze. He didn’t even try to hold her head away from his suit. He could handle a little mascara smudge, because as many times as he’d questioned Schuester’s judgement, he really did look thrilled. He kissed Emma’s hair as she blushed and nuzzled against him, eyes closed. No one could deny that he adored her. Nobody could give anyone that look without meaning it. He glanced across the aisle to see one other person, slightly hidden by Sam who was clapping and whooping at the top of his lungs. Kurt and Blaine were the only ones not looking at the happy couple. And Blaine was the only person in the world who could beat Will’s heart eyes right now.

Kurt smiled at him, forgetting for a second that he was supposed to be apprehensive. For the same second, Blaine didn’t realise he’d been caught staring, and he tried to blink and look away, but he couldn’t help himself. He looked up again sheepishly, a nervous smile playing on his lips, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Kurt was smiling too. It wasn’t nervous like it probably should have been. There was music and clapping and confetti, and it was impossible to think about anything but love.

This wasn’t the first contact since everything had happened. There had been phone calls and Christmas and they’d even started skyping again, and they were back to rarely going a day without at least texting, but now it wasn’t just them. Rachel linked her fingers with Kurt’s and whispered ‘Are you okay?’, reminding him that he wasn’t supposed to be. Was he? Wasn’t he still meant to be angry and hurt and upset? He thought he was, but when a smile that warm and genuine yet so tentative was being aimed at him, it was hard to feel anything but happy.

***

It wasn’t so much a reception as a karaoke night.

Will had made his way through more rap songs than Kurt could name (including a rendition of ‘Niggas in Paris’ which had everyone in stitches. Apparently it really does get the people going.), Puck had done a slightly inebriated version of ‘A Little Les Conversation’, and everybody swooned at Artie’s Justin Timberlake medley. Kurt and Blaine couldn’t stop smiling at each other, but every time they got close enough to talk they could feel eyes on them and hear whispers about them, and although everyone had their best interests at heart it just made them feel exposed. Everyone looked so serious and concerned that smiling at each other felt like they were breaking the rules.

“You should talk to him. Or maybe you shouldn’t talk to him. It’s totally up to you, Kurt, because you’re strong and independent and you don’t need him, but if you do want to talk to him then you have my full support because I love you and you’re my best friend in the whole world-”

Kurt clapped a hand over Rachel’s mouth and downed his glass of champagne. It still made him wince, but as soon as he pulled his hand away from Rachel’s face she was grinning at him.

“What?”

“You loooove him!”

“Then why the hell am I talking to you?”

She raised an eyebrow at him and gestured to the table full of tuxedos, where everyone but Blaine was drinking shots of something blue. Blaine was still trying and failing not to glance at Kurt, and when their eyes met they fought the urge to giggle and look at their shoes. Kurt took a quick, deep breath and stood, smoothing his suit down and walking as casually as he could to the table despite his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

“Excuse me.”

He hadn’t needed to get Blaine’s attention, as he’d already been staring at him, his chest, hips and shoulders in that suit, but mostly his smile, the whole time he’d been walking over. It did, however, get the attention of everyone else at the table. Puck let out a whimper before muffling it with his fist. Sam gave him a comforting pat on the back. Finn’s crooked half smile made a comeback without his permission. Artie and Santana fist-bumped with no attempt at subtlety. They were all silent, staring at the two boys they still considered two of their best friends despite everything, and when the string band started playing and Santana and Rachel climbed on stage to sing ‘You’ve got the Love’, Blaine managed to squeak out a response.

“Uh-huh?”

He winced inwardly at the ineloquence and the crack in his voice, but Kurt kept smiling as he extended a hand.

“May I have this dance?”

The others let out an audible gasp, but the boys paid no attention. They beamed at one another. Blaine took the hand in front of him.

“Yes. Yes, you may.”

As they made their way to the dance floor, they both had to take a second to close their eyes and let the feeling come back, the feeling of a hand fitting into theirs, of something anchoring them, needing them, wanting them again. Kurt had grabbed Blaine’s hands in an attempt to steady himself in Bryant Park, but it was different to do something as simple as walking hand-in-hand, an action so everyday but so monumental.

Everyone else was busy either topping up their alcohol levels or sitting in awed silence, watching them, so they had the space more or less to themselves. Kurt surprised Blaine by tugging on his hand and pulling him close. He’d assumed they would be here as friends (he hadn’t dared let himself hope for anything more), and suddenly he felt Kurt’s body against his, so familiar and comforting; even though he looked so different, so much more like an adult, he still felt like his Kurt. Blaine lost his balance for a second, but Kurt put a hand on his waist to catch him, and he’d never felt so steady and so dizzy at the same time.

Kurt’s hand slid to the small of Blaine’s back, and he gripped onto his shoulder, letting their cheeks brush together. Their eyes closed naturally, lost in a practised dance they’d done so many times with nobody else around. Blaine let his head tilt forward so he could breathe Kurt in, that fresh scent, clean and ever so slightly sweet. He tried to blame Kurt’s cologne for the heady, faint feeling, but he knew it had just as much to do with the arms around him and the breath on his ear and the hips an inch away from his.

“It’s really good to see you, Blaine. You look great.”

Blaine breathed out a laugh.

“High praise, coming from you. You know. Because of Vogue and everything.”

“Mm-hmm,” Kurt hummed, even though they both knew it had nothing to do with Kurt’s job. He didn’t have to say anything.

“You look good, too. Incredible. It’s Westwood, right?”

Blaine felt Kurt’s hand tense at the base of his spine and they smiled into each other’s shoulders.

“You read it?”

“Of course I did. It was perfect. It was so Vogue and so _you_ and… I loved it.”

“I love _you_.”

Blaine was scared to pull back and look into Kurt’s eyes in case it had been a slip of the tongue and he tried to take it back. It wasn’t just a phone any more. It was a real body and face right next to his, holding his hand and keeping him close. Blaine kept swaying gently in his arms.

“Kurt-”

“I mean it. I feel like I’m not supposed to say it. It’s like I should still be angry, but I’m not.”

“I’m still so sorry-”

Kurt swallowed and nodded, his eyes starting to sting.

“I know you are. And I understand. Kind of. I mean, I remember being here and just being so desperate to leave, to move onto the next part of my life, the life we’d planned. Such a huge part of that was being with you later, and I should have told you.”

“But, Kurt-”

“Blaine, I’ve been thinking a lot about this. I remember everything we wanted to do together, and I think if I’d thought I was losing that, and I was still stuck here, I would’ve panicked too. It all felt like a given, and this last couple of months it’s been like the rug’s been pulled out from under my feet. Everything’s stopped being so certain, and sometimes that’s good, like with work – I like the chaos and the idea that anything could happen. But with us, it’s terrifying. I think about everything happening in New York later, and you’re the one I want with me. I want to come to all your shows and I want you on my arm at Fashion Week and I just-”

He heard Blaine sniff next to his ear and he finally pulled away to look at him. His face was crumpled and a tear was running down his cheek and his eyes were impossibly shiny as they looked up at him, so vulnerable yet so hopeful. He pressed their foreheads together.

“I want that too, Kurt, you know that-”

Kurt nodded, closing his eyes and squeezing a tear out.

“And I know everyone’s probably staring at us right now, but I don’t care. Because I’m tired, Blaine. I’m tired of missing you. I’m tired of feeling like I have to be defensive around you when I know I don’t. I hate feeling like I shouldn’t trust you when I’d still trust you with my life. I don’t want to keep fighting it. I just want us to be us again. I just want to kiss you right now in the middle of this dance floor and pull you close and never ever let you go.”

He didn’t let Blaine answer because he knew he didn’t have to. He kissed him, and it was clumsy and shaky and tearful and too much and not enough and the whole room was silent for a second before Santana let out a joyful howl over the sound system and everyone joined in. Kurt and Blaine couldn’t help dissolving into giggles, their heads falling forward so their cheeks were touching again, their hips locked and their cheeks pink and their mouths open in huge, unabashed smiles.

“Kurt?”

“Yes?”

“Did I say I love you too?”

Kurt giggled.

“I don’t think I let you. You can now if you want.”

“I do want. I love you. Kurt Hummel, I love you so much.”

Blaine’s face remained earnest despite Kurt’s grin. Kurt bit his lip for a second, taking in how adorable he looked, before swooping in to kiss him again, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and lifting him up. Blaine squeaked and flung his arms around Kurt’s neck, kissing him back and flicking his feet up behind him. He eventually set him down again, keeping a grip on his hips as he steadied himself.

“Blaine, can we be boyfriends again?”

Blaine’s grin was as dopey and giddy as Kurt’s now.

“Yes, please.”


End file.
